


Safehouse Privacy

by CatrinaSL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Card Games, F/M, Flirting, On the Run, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Safehouses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: After two weeks in a tiny cabin, Darcy issoready for twenty minutes of privacy. And so is Tony.





	Safehouse Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> This story was prompted by one of those things writers reblog on tumblr: [Send me an anonymous ask completing the sentence "I wish you would write a fic where..."](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/165638056108/send-me-an-anonymous-ask-completing-the-sentence) The anon who asked wrote, "I wish you would write a fic using the prompt 'I would rather stick a fork in the toaster.'" Thanks anon! I hope you enjoy!

Two weeks in a tiny cabin (sorry, Nat, _safehouse_ ) was enough to drive anyone insane.

Two weeks in a tiny cabin (if she had to say or even _think_ the word "safehouse" one more time she was going to strangle someone) with the entire Avengers team was more than enough to drive Darcy Lewis insane.

Bruce caught her vibe and for the sanity of all, suggested an afternoon out—not that there were many places to go in the middle of nowhere. He, Tony, and Steve were going wood-gathering while Nat, Clint, and Thor went sustenance-hunting. Darcy was fine with still being inside the tiny space as long as she didn't have to share it with anyone else, even if it was only for twenty minutes.

Darcy took a long, cleansing, Avengers-free breath as soon as the door closed behind them, and without arguments to settle or food to make or coffee to pour, she wasn't quite sure what to do with herself.

It was glorious.

For three seconds.

Then she heard a squeak on the stairs, and opened her eyes to see Tony descending from the loft with a deck of cards in his hand.

"They left us alone, huh?" he asked, bobbing his eyebrows suggestively. "Finally."

"Tony—" Darcy began.

"Care for a quick game of cribbage?" He waved the cards. "Or we could play some gin rummy."

"No."

He gave her the side eye. "Strip poker, then?"

Darcy focused on her breathing, like Natasha had taught her, and reached for the nearest weapon, brandishing it as he approached. "Tony, I would rather stick a fork in the toaster than be in the same room with another human being right now. Go outside and gather wood with Steve and Bruce."

Tony gently pried the utensil away from her and tossed it in the sink. "We don't have a toaster," he reminded her, as he slipped a hand around her waist.

"Natasha only promised me twenty minutes," she whispered against his lips.

Tony smirked. "Then we'll have to make it quick."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/165642641113/i-wish-you-would-write-a-fic-using-the-prompt-i)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
